Stupid
by Luinecu
Summary: Song fic- 'Stupid' by Sarah McLachlan - Anamaria realises Jack stole her boat, she's not a happy bunny...


Author's Note: My first ever song fic... eek. I have been meaning to write this for a while, and I'm not sure I'm overly pleased how it turned out (It sounded better in my head) But that's up to the reviewers to decide. It's just a short one set as Anamaria realizes Jack has stolen her boat, The Jolly Mon. For those of you that haven't listened to the film with the commentaries, Ana's boat is the one Jack comes in on and sinks in the beginning. Also, the Jolly Mon is its actual name in potc.  
  
PG-13 for Ana's horrendous language :P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own potc, If I did I would be rolling in a pile of Aztec Gold... Nor do I own the song 'Stupid' which is by the talented Sarah McLaughlan.  
  
Stupid  
  
--- Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning  
  
But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy  
  
Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
  
And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes ---  
  
For a moment, nothing seemed out of place as she gently awoke from a dreamless sleep. Ana let the filtering sunlight warm her eyelids, seeing the amber rays through closed lids, and a smile lingered on her lips. She moved her right arm across the sheets, meaning to touch the pirate she expected to be there. It flopped onto the empty half of the bed beside her.  
  
"Jack..." she murmured, eyes still closed,  
  
No reply followed, she fumbled for him, "Jack?" she called lightly. Her fingers brushed the itchy sheets, they contained no human warmth, and a slight concern tinged her thoughts. She rose slowly, slipping upright in the lumpy rented bed, dark lashes raising, revealing to her eyes the sun- drenched room. Ana squinted,  
  
No hat.  
  
The worn tri-cornered dearly loved rag of Sparrow's was missing from the bed-post where she had hung it hastily the night before. She turned from under the covers, and peered over the floor. The hat was gone, and the man himself was surely in it.  
  
"Blast it Jack, Blast it!" she screeched, kicking the bed-post.  
  
---  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton can see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
---  
  
She collected her scattered clothing, tugging in on hastily as she darted around the box room, muttering darkly.  
  
"Good for nothing... Kill 'im I will, wring his bloody scrawny neck!"  
  
'Wouldn' care if they hung 'im. Has it coming, I'd do it myself. I'll shoot 'im, cut his braids off. Poke out 'is eyes, those eyes, all that smudged kohl, makes them mysterious... and captivating, beautiful eyes, I love...'  
  
She stopped her train of thought abruptly, and shook her head in frustration, "No!" she yelled out-loud.  
  
Retrieving her boots from under the bed, she flopped onto the sagging bed and tugged them on. She stood up, stumbled and fell over. Cursing, she pulled off the boots and switched them onto the right feet. For some reason, she blamed Jack for this misfortune, and insulted him all the louder, until the wrench in the next room screeched and banged her fist on the wall. With a final huff, she tramped out of the door, slamming it loudly behind her.  
  
---  
  
Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
  
unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer  
  
and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create  
  
an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone  
  
you leave me here burning in this desert without you  
  
---  
  
The stairs groaned as she stamped angrily down them, own hat clenched in her hand, the knuckles turning white. The room smelt of rum and stale tobacco, mixed with the stench of the morning eggs and bacon the bartender was eating. Her stomach lurched, and she stormed towards the door at the opposite end of the dingy room.  
  
"Where the hell are you goin'!" the man hollered after her.  
  
She turned in a fury, raven braids spinning around her, "What!" Her eyes flashed angrily, and she stood, one hand on hip, the other on her pistol.  
  
He was taken aback, and looked at her, then at the pistol. "Don'ya be doin' anythin' now lass, I needs payin' for tha room." He rubbed his fingers together to make it obvious.  
  
Anamaria hissed, and dug her hand into one of the numerous pockets, fishing out a gold coin, which she flicked at the man. She swept around and out into the fresh air. 'Well at least Jack didn't rob me before he left.'  
  
---  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton can see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
---  
  
She started down the ill-made road, little more then a dusty track, and kicked stones as she went.  
  
'It's the third time now'. She reminded herself, 'Why? Why do you let him do this? Every time you trust the bastard, every single bloody time. Why don't you just give up? He's never going to stay, and you're a fool to think so girl. Let him go.'  
  
Calmer now, Ana turned to the docks. She could see no point in staying, there was nothing for her in Tortuga, and it was better for her to take herself back to the sea. In search new adventures for the female captain of a one manned boat, the Jolly Mon.  
  
The boat was a battered old thing, a hand-me-down from her father eight years ago. It leaked a little, the sail was stained, and the ropes frayed in places. It wouldn't put up much of fight against anything more advanced than a raft, so could hardly be called a pirate ship, but it suited her fine. The Jolly Mon was the only permanent home she had. It reliably took her from place to place, and had seen her through hard times and rough waters. It was all she needed; it was her freedom and escape.  
  
She found herself, five minuets later, looking at the bare patch of water where the Jolly Mon had once been docked. Her face dropped, it was gone, disappeared, vanished. It had been right here, she was sure, yes, there was the fallen palm tree opposite, this was defiantly the right place. 'Perhaps its sunk...' She thought doubtfully, peering into the crystal water. She could just see the sea-bed, no boat lay there on the sand below. She shook her head; panicking a little, 'Maybe someone stole it...' she paced alongside the spot, wringing her hat in her hands, 'No... Not someone, Him. Captain- bloody-Sparrow, the bastard!'  
  
---  
  
Everything changes everything falls apart  
  
I can't stand to feel myself losing control  
  
In the deep of my weakness I know  
  
---  
  
She threw the hat into the water in her rage, and screamed at the horizon and retreating sails, "Come back Sparrow so I can kill you!" And in the distance, the legendry pirate, now captain of his commandeered fishing boat, stood up and took a bow, sweeping the hat off his head. "I'll be back in a jiffy luv! Don'ya worry!"  
  
'He's not coming back...' Common sense told her as she threw herself to the ground in despair.  
  
'What a chore it is to love a Sparrow' She thought glumly 'It's gunna be a long stay in Tortuga after all...'  
  
---  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton can see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see --- 


End file.
